You Can't Take Me
by C.Daiber
Summary: "It's simple really I'm going to kill you." Rachel knew she only had one chance to kill America's historian before the NCIS agents figure out who really killed Corporal Brent, and she was going to make ever second count.
1. Chapter 1

**You Can't Take Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor NCIS**

**Myth busters was talking about ordering Samurai armor from Ukraine and all I could think was Ukraine trying to work around her 'tracks of land' to bang on a sheet of metal… **

**Okay so this is my first time doing a cross over, so if the NCIS characters seem a little out of character I'm so sorry and I'm working on that. I do really love NCIS which is why when I was trying to get the next story started I went through these phases in this order: NCIS, Criminal Minds, NCIS, Ghost Hunt, Startgate: Atlantis, NCIS, Stargate SG-1, NCIS, Flashpoint, NCIS...yea as you can see if I keep going back to a particular show then I end up doing it.**

**For those who have no idea how Evelyn relates to America I encourage you to head over to my profile to check out _Set Fire to the World _if you want to understand, then check out _To Save My Soul_because that's the second instalment and then come back to this one. I'm not sure how long this one is going to be, but I do know where I'm taking this one. So please read and review and I hope you enjoy.**

**...and yes the title is the song Byran Adams sang for Spirit...**

**Chapter One:**

"_Spears where are you? We are out of time!" Evelyn slid underneath a fallen branch hearing several body masses hitting the thick branch. "Spears where the hell are you?"_

"_About to jump off a cliff." Evelyn answered trying to stop but forwards momentum had decided that Evelyn needed to jump off the cliff. "Awe crap." Evelyn gasped feeling the earth crumble beneath her feet. As she watched the river below grow bigger the people that were chasing her had decided to test their luck in shooting her dead. Bullets flew past Evelyn either hitting the water or hitting the river below._

Opening her eyes Evelyn sat up wincing when her shoulder pulled wrong sending her back into the bed. Yea bullet proof don't do jack against a dislocated shoulder. Sure the rescue was a success but that run in with _Trust_ operatives wasn't in the plan and Evelyn almost got hung out to dry due to her disappearing act. Luckily enough the little girl that she helped rescue demanded that Evelyn's fellow soldiers pull her out of the water.

And no one dared to disobey a toddler's demand.

Why was she up again? An annoying chime echoed throughout the house making Evelyn wince at the noise. That's right, someone is at the door. The chime went off again. Okay, make that an annoying someone. Throwing the covers off of her person Evelyn stumbled out of the bedroom wishing that whoever was at the door would just stop. Catching her reflection Evelyn saw how messed up her hair was, the dark shadows underneath her eyes, and the rumpled dark blue tank top. Looking down to make sure that she had pants on, they were a dark gray sweat pants thank you very much, she gripped the door handle growling out loud enough for the annoying brat to hear, "Ring the bell again and I will make use of the Second Amendment."

…nope it wasn't the boy/girl scouts…

Special agent Tony DiNozzo rang the doorbell again grumbling, "Seriously, how does a marine manage to live in a house like this?" he and fellow Special agent Ziva David had been sent to pick up one Corporal Evelyn Spears for questioning of the death of Corporal Michael Brent. The house that they pulled up, Tony was the one driving he had a will to live after all, wasn't exactly a simple house. It had three levels and from what Tony could see a large garage with what looked like authentic old cars. The porch wrapped around the front of the house and looked like it went around the back. "It's just not fair."

All and all, it was a large house and way more expensive than any of team Gibbs could afford even with the help of Tony's parents. Tony once again rang the doorbell smirking slightly knowing that he was annoying the residents of the house hold. "Would you please stop that?" Ziva said glaring at Tony as he repeatedly rang the doorbell several times.

"Ring the bell again and I will make use of the Second Amendment." A voice growled before the door swung open revealing an older teenager who looked like she had gone through hell. Her dark brown hair hung in a messy mop several inches past her shoulders. There were dark bags underneath her strangely bright blue eyes, her left arm was in a sling, and she basically looked like she just rolled out of bed and it was three in the afternoon.

"Threatening an officer?" Tony said smirking, "Making our job bringing you in easier Corporal Spears."

"It's not if you didn't identify yourself while ringing the doorbell." Evelyn said leaning against the doorframe "Now what do you want?"

"I'm Special Agent Ziva David this is special agent Tony DiNozzo from NCIS we need you to come with us to the Navy Yard." Ziva said pulling out her badge to show Evelyn deciding to take over before Evelyn decided to drop kick her partner; she would stop Evelyn of course but after the initial drop kick.

Evelyn raised a tired eyebrow "Why does the NCIS want to talk to me about?"

"It is about Corporal Brent." Tony explained. "He's dead." He said seeing Evelyn open her mouth.

Evelyn closed her mouth and stared at the two agents on the porch before sighing, "Let me change clothes at least. Come on in and wait in the living room." She stepped back letting them in before closing the door. Climbing the stairs she walked into the closet wondering what to pick that would be easy for her and her crippled arm could easily to slip on. Deciding on a black baggy t-shirt that belonged to America, dark blue jeans, and black Puma running shoes she slowly changed while cursing her arm and wishing she had some more of the morphine that the doctor had given her before ordering her home for bed rest. Adjusting the strap on the arm sleeve while walking down the stairs she stopped behind Tony who was holding a photo of her and her military buddies, "Please don't pick up random photos that don't belong to you." Tony jumped turning around wide eyed.

* * *

Special Agent Timothy McGee watched Corporal Evelyn Spears fight off sleep while waiting for his boss, Special Agent Gibbs, to come in and start the interrogation. The door opened and Ziva stepped in standing next to McGee. "Is she nervous?" Ziva asked.

"No trying not to go to sleep. Did you find out why she's injured?" McGee asked turning to Ziva.

"No we have not, Tony is still trying to get her medical record and her last orders but he's running into problems." Ziva explained as the door to the interrogation room and their gray haired boss walked into the room and tossed the case file onto the metal table making the girl jump slightly.

Evelyn looked up at the older man as he sat down, opened the file and pulled out the picture of the dead Corporal and placed it in front of her. "Corporal Michael Brent was found dead in a hotel room." Gibbs explained.

Evelyn pulled the picture closer to her looking down at the pale man with black hair cut in a typical jar head look. Blue lips and milky gray eyes that would have been lovely to look into, Michael Brent was an attractive man, he was dead obviously. Pushing the picture away feeling slightly sick, the last time she saw the corporal he was being sent back to the states for his conduct around the three female marines including herself. "How did he die?" Evelyn asked looking away from the picture.

"That's still being determined by our corner." Gibbs said "What I need to know is where you were three days ago?"

Evelyn bit her lower lip, three days ago she was flying in from Dubai unconscious and in pain from her dislocated shoulder but she had orders not to tell any civilian where she was. Even if she was flying in, "The last time I saw Corporal Brent was when he was being sent back to the states due to what he was doing."

"What was he doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Inappropriate flirting with myself, Lance Corporal's Cooper and Kelvin; he didn't understand the word no. I already have a boyfriend and I'm really happy with him, I'm not going to have an affair when my boyfriend is back over here waiting for me." Evelyn said "And the fact that we were in dangerous territory he should have been focus on the mission and not on his second head."

"What was this mission?" Gibbs asked hoping that with her tirade she was going on she would reveal a little bit more about her situation to figure out if she killed Brent or not. Evelyn leaned back in her chair and studied Gibbs; suddenly it felt as if he was the one sitting on the other side of the table, but of course he didn't show it just silently waited for the young woman in front of him to answer.

"It's classified." Evelyn finally answered looking calmer than several minutes ago. Before Gibbs could say anything the door of the interrogation room slammed open and the next thing Evelyn knew she was swept up from the chair. "Shoulder, shoulder, shoulder" Evelyn gasped feeling her shoulder proceeded to stab her nerve endings.

Pulling back America glared down at his historian, the message he got when he was in a meeting with his boss saying that NCIS was at their house confused him before sending him into a panic. Evelyn had gone on missions that could condemn her and her fellow marines and drove to the Navy Yard with his boss not far behind him. "Dude you're supposed to be in bed _resting_." Evelyn winced underneath America's stare. At least his glare couldn't come close to her mother's glare.

Standing up Gibbs watched the _President of the United States of America_ walk in and said "Miss Spears is under orders not to speak to any police officers of any kind, I understand that you are investigating the death of Corporal Brent but take my word for it that Corporal Spears was flying in on the day that Corporal Brent supposedly died."

America started to pull Evelyn out of the room when she stopped at the doorway and said "I wasn't the first one to complain about Corporal Brent agent Gibbs, if you want answers you should talk to Lance Corporal Rachel Kelvin. She and Corporal Brent were in the same team and her complaints were the loudest." Then allowed her country to pull her out of the room.

Tony watched in awe as the men in black filed in and looked like mean guard dogs in the center was the _President of the mother fudging United States of America_, and a blond haired teenager with their suspect his arm around her shoulder. Staring wide eyed as the group entered the elevator he didn't even notice that the rest of his team had appeared in the bull pen. "Was that who I think it is?" wincing when Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

* * *

**Abrupt ending is abrupt but the second chapter should be out within the next week...I really don't know why I'm posting this on Mother's Day... I'ma bad child *hangs head in shame***

**Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can't Take Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or NCIS**

**Short chapter is short...then again people say that they like the short chapers since it makes it easier for them to read.**

**I'm up to chapter four at the moment may go back to chapter three and rewrite it...I just keep going and going and going. Just to let everbody know the nations, mainly America, do make an appearence in the story...just not right now. So please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Two:**

Lance Corporal Rachel Kelvin had pixie styled blond hair, a pixie like face and a pixie like body. Basically she looked like a freaking pixie that you can tuck into your coat pocket, and she wasn't happy in the least to see special agent's Gibbs and McGee. "Yea Brent was in my team, so what?" Kelvin growled snatching her duffle bag filled with work out gear.

"Scuttlebutt says that you were the first one to complain about Brent's behavior." Gibbs explained following the female marine out of the gym.

"Let me guess, little Miss Corporal Spears tell you that?" Rachel said stopping to turn around to look at the two agents. "Spears may not have been the first one to complain but trust me she was the one who gave him the time of day."

"She said that she has a boyfriend." McGee piped up.

"Yea a boyfriend that no one has ever seen." Rachel said "If you ask me, I'd say that she killed him because he knew her dirty little secret, and she didn't like that."

"What was her secret?" Gibbs asked.

"How should I know? You will be better off interrogating _her_." Rachel said "Are we done now? I have to get to a physical for clearance."

"Yea we're done."

* * *

Back at autopsy Ducky was finishing up the last stitch on Corporal Brent's chest. "There you go lad, all nice and neat." The sliding doors slid up for Gibbs as he walked in. "Jethro" Ducky greeted.

"You got anything Duck?" Gibbs asked stopping on the other side of the table looking down at the deceased corporal.

"Some broken ribs, a fractured collar bone but that's about it if there is anything in the blood or tissue it has been sent up to Abby." Ducky explained "However this strange mark on the base of the neck I haven't have an inkling on what it could be." Ducky leaned over and tilted the man's head to the side showing Gibbs the dark mark that looked like blurred numbers. "And they are not tattoos."

"So what are they?" Gibbs asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded and headed up to Abby's lab.

* * *

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Forensic specialist Abby Sciuto chanted jumping up and down in her leather platform shoes.

Gibbs, and his freaky boss like powers (not really he stepped out before visiting Abby), walked up to the hyper Goth girl and set down her Caf-Pow "What do you have Abby?" Gibbs asked watching the girl take a big gulp of the drink before typing away at her computer.

"I give you Rodenticide, apparently whoever killed him wanted to kill him like a rat." Abby explained.

"How much was in his system?" Gibbs asked.

"Enough to kill him slowly, he was fed the poison over a period of time until the very end when he got a huge dose, enough to kill an Asian elephant." Abby explained. "Kind of old school but I like it. It's simple and effective."

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"So Lance Corporal Cooper?" Tony asked smiling flirtatiously at the red haired woman reloading a First-Aid kit.

"Corporal actually what can I do to help you…?" Jenny Cooper asked looking up from the bandages to stare at Tony and Ziva.

"_Special_ agent Antony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony." Tony winced feeling Ziva digging the heel of her heel into his foot "And this is Agent Ziva David."

"What can you tell us about Corporal Michael Brent?" Ziva asked sparing a quick glare at Tony who stepped back to discreetly rub his sore foot.

The two agents watched the newly promoted corporal's face turn sour and turn away to hand off the kit to a privet before picking up another kit. "Corporal Brent is…" Jenny sighed and ran her hand through her strawberry blond hair "How do I say this nicely…Brent is an ass who thinks he's god's gift to women. What did he do now? Flirt with the wrong woman?"

"Corporal Brent is dead." Ziva said bluntly watching the shock filter across the woman's face. Obviously Jenny wasn't expecting that response. "Do you know anybody who would want to kill him?"

"Any girl he's come into contact with." Jenny said "Look he was a good marine, an excellent weapon specialist when he was working and focusing on the mission, but when we had any down time he was always hitting on Corporal Kelvin."

"Corporal Kelvin said that Brent was hitting on Spears the most." Tony said joining the conversation between the two women.

Jenny laughed and couldn't stop for a couple of minutes, "Kelvin was in Brent's team and had more contact with Brent than Spears. Also Spears made it perfectly clear that she wasn't interested and already had a boyfriend."

"Have you met him?" Ziva asked.

Jenny pulled out her phone and pulled up FaceBook then showed the screen to the two agents. Ziva took the phone as Tony leaned over her shoulder, Evelyn looked healthier and had her arms wrapped around a familiar sand color haired male around the same age as Evelyn with intense blue eyes who was wearing a grin that looked worthy enough to be on the Hollywood screens and was holding a piece sign to the camera. "Alfred F. Jones, really nice guy, when we came back from our first tour he took Spears, myself, Lopez, Keith, and Phelps out to a nice steak dinner."

"That was the guy that came into the interrogation room with the president." Tony whispered to Ziva staring at the photo in shock.

Jenny was silent for a couple of minutes watching them before saying "You think Evelyn had something to do with Brent's death?" at their silence she said "Evelyn was the last person Brent hit on, and she ended up giving him a black eye when he grabbed her ass. After that he left her alone, and since I'm on the same team with Evelyn he left me alone as well. If you are looking for someone who is willing to kill Brent you should be looking at Kelvin."

"And why is that?"

"Kelvin has been reprimanded for her temper more than once, and that doesn't compare to the argument that Kelvin and Spears got into." Jenny explained.

"What was the argument?"

"She accused me of doing sexual favors to our CO to get promoted." The two agents turned around seeing Evelyn still wearing the strap that held her shoulder in place, but this time wearing a tan t-shirt tucked into digital cameo pants that were tucked into tan military boots. "It fell through but it got both of us transferred to different teams. Hey Cooper still got time to check my shoulder?"

Jenny nodded moving the half completed kit to the side and patted the examination table "If you two excuse me I have a patient to take care of." The two girls waited till the two agents left the room before Jenny said "They were saying that you killed Brent." She watched Evelyn slowly take the cradle off still holding her arm to her chest.

"What else is new? They woke me up from my Demerol coma and took me in to question me." Evelyn said wincing slightly when Jenny gently pressed her shoulder.

"Did America come in to rescue you?" Jenny teased grinning at her friend. After they had come back from their first tour together Evelyn and Alfred, who Jenny had found out to be the personification of her nation that she was giving her life for later, with discloser papers. Once Jenny had signed them both Evelyn and Alfred had told her their story within three hours, at first she didn't believe them but staring into Alfred's eyes and saw Abraham Lincoln giving his speech at Gettysburg. Needless to say that she believed then, the next thing they were explaining was why they were telling her who they really are.

It was simple: Evelyn was putting together an escort team. She was going to do only one more tour then leave the marines to continue acting as America's historian. America and Evelyn are escorted around the country by the secret service but when they went overseas they used a different group. However Evelyn had been dead for a little over sixty years and no longer had a list of people to have as an escort team, and Evelyn wanted Jenny to be the leader of her escort team. The pay was better than what Jenny was getting being a marine but she didn't join for the money, but in the end she agreed humbled that her friend, America's history wanted her to head the team.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jenny asked helping Evelyn back into her arm brace then picked up her medical file and recorded Evelyn's current physical conditions.

"I'm going home to vegetate in front the TV while Al brings home the bacon so to speak." Evelyn said groaning when she jarred her shoulder "I still can't believe that I jumped off a cliff."

"I can't believe that you managed to walk away with just a dislocated shoulder." Jenny said following the brunette out of the room seeing the two agents at the other end of the hall this time talking to Rachel Kelvin. "Well at least now they are talking to the right person this time."

Evelyn didn't say anything just walk down the hall of Bethesda hospital with Jenny following quietly.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done! Again please tell me what you think? Yell at me if the NCIS characters are OOC and I will go back to rework the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can't Take Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or NCIS**

**Yea I really don't have much of an A/N now...I apologize for any grammer mistakes and yea I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Three:**

"Okay probies gather around, we have one dead Corporal and three other Corporals that have motive, but did they have the opportunity?" Tony questioned to Ziva and McGee before taking a bite of the pizza from the pie that was resting on his desk.

"Spears, Cooper, and Kelvin all reported disorderly conduct against Brent." Ziva said taking a sip of her soda, "So all three have motive."

"Yes but Spears and Cooper both were on a different line up than Brent and Kelvin, so the only time they came into contact was when the entire unit came together." McGee said. "And other marines that we questioned said that only one confrontation happened between Spears and Brent; he left her alone after that."

"But no one will explain what happened between Brent and Spears." Ziva countered. "Whatever happened between the two may be the motive for murder."

Corporal Rachel Kelvin glared at the two way mirror; she had been sitting there for thirty minutes and she couldn't stop her mind from racing. They never said anything about being question by the notorious NCIS team that would even resort to performing illegal acts, not that they haven't been convicted, to find the truth. Leaning back in the uncomfortable chair Rachel tried to think on what she can use to get the eyes off of her and onto Spears. That would make it easier to pin the monstrosity down forcing her to act like a human thus making it easier for Rachel to take Spears out.

The door opened making Rachel jump, Gibbs didn't say anything as he sat down and flipped open his small notebook leaving the file with her name on it untouched. Crossing her arms she adjusted her stance preparing herself for anything.

While this was happening Gibbs had sent McGee and Tony out to question Gunnery Sergeant Phillips who oversaw Spears and Cooper to try to get a better idea of what was going on. "Spears and Kelvin?" Phillips asked turning away from the soldiers that were performing drills to face Tony and McGee. "I do know that if they are in the same room to keep them on either end."

"Why's that?" McGee asked.

"She just hates Spears and Cooper." Phillips explained. "Considering where Cooper and Spears family comes from and where Kelvin's family comes from I'm not surprised that there was friction from the get go."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

Phillips stares at the two agents before saying "Spears is the daughter of Dr. Jonathan Spears, famous archeologist, and Cooper's family is in the oil rig industry, but you wouldn't tell from looking at them."

Tony and McGee looked at each other causing Phillips to chuckle "Cooper and Spears were reluctant to tell their fellow marines their family history, since once you say you come from a well endowed family you automatically think that they got whatever they wanted when they were younger."

"Did they react like that?" McGee asked.

"At first some acted like that, but their team didn't treat them any differently and soon after people just accepted it." Phillips answered simply shrugging his shoulders. "From what they talked about their part time jobs they had when they were in school I don't think much was handed to them by their parents."

* * *

Rachel gasped when the burlap bag was pulled off her head. "What the hell is going on?" the voice demanded not giving the marine any time to get her bearing. "Brent's dead, NCIS is closing around your neck and that _thing_ is still walking around like it owns the world. What the hell were you thinking killing Brent?"

"He blew the mission." Rachel stammered pulling at the ropes that bind her to the wooden chair. "He tried to sleep with her by blackmailing her. I had no choice."

The voice was silent for a moment before a sigh "An acceptable loss however you cannot fail us, you must kill that thing sooner rather than later."

"How can I with NCIS bearing down at us? Not even Evelyn can act as America's historian with them around." Rachel asked hating how she sounded so whiney. Then again she was tired, she had been interrogated for three hours and on top of that it started raining when she got out.

"With this." A clatter sounded before a syringe filled with red liquid rolled towards her, stopping before it got two inches to the end of the table. "We managed to get this only sample before the samples disappeared; this is the only chance you will have. Don't blow it."

"What does it do?" Rachel asked.

"It's a sample of American's historian's blood it will give you the same strength as the historian, use it wisely for you only have one shot." The burlap bag was shoved over Rachel's head and a pricking of a needle in the back of her neck, then the world fading into darkness.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

America leaned back in his seat watching his historian slowly eat her dinner. He didn't say anything watching her wrap the noodle's around her fork and carefully bring the forkful to her mouth. It was a slow process since she couldn't use a spoon to keep the noodles on the fork, but he didn't say anything since he had a will to live, or sleep in the bed at least. Nodding to the waiter who took away his empty plate that once held a large hamburger and fries he then ordered the largest brownie Sunday then went back to watching his historian.

"You're staring." Evelyn muttered looking up from her plate into familiar blue eyes.

America just grinned and said "Well I haven't seen you in nine months so what do you expect? We also didn't get a lot of time together when you came back from your first tour."

Evelyn tried not to wince. Even though America had said that he was more than willing to let her join the marines, but she still felt like she wasn't acting like a proper historian should. This was the main reason why she wasn't signing up for another contract. "I know and I can't wait for the investigation to be over with."

"Same here, I want to take you to Hawaii for some fun and sun." America said as the dessert came and was placed between the two.

"Is this another bid for you to teach me how to surf?" Evelyn asked thanking the waiter before grabbing a spoon and taking the first bite of the brownie.

"It will be fun!" America said "I still can't believe that you haven't gone surfing."

Evelyn rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. The two things she has yet to do, surfing and snowboarding, but her nation seemed determined to make Evelyn do anything and everything. Which was thoughtful on America's part, but he wanted to jump from one activity to the next. It was enough to drive Evelyn insane, but snowboarding would mean she would get to visit Canada. One of the countries that she never had a chance to visit just yet.

Though relaxing on sandy beaches sounds just wonderful at the current moment, sighing Evelyn finished off her half of the brownie and tossed the spoon back onto the plate. America finished off his cola and held out a hand to Evelyn to help her from her chair. Making sure that he wasn't anywhere near her injured shoulder he wrapped his arm around her waist as the duo walked out of the restaurant. "Dude when can you take off the brace?"

"I'm bullet resistant America not everything proof, it will be a couple more days before I can begin therapy to build up my muscles." Evelyn sighed rolling her eyes.

"…it's taking too long."

"Everything takes too long for you America."

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"'Cause you can be mean like that."

Evelyn rolled her eyes but didn't try to wipe the grin from her face, "I do it because I love you and because I'm making sure that your ego doesn't get as big as Prussia's, god knows how big his ego is."

"At least I'm still a country."

…

Evelyn hoped that America wouldn't say that around the ex-nation. That wouldn't end well. But it would…no, no it wouldn't end well.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Can't Take Me**

**Disclaimer: It's a sad day for I do not own Hetalia or NCIS**

**Chapter Four:**

It was late when agent Gibbs finally got home and headed to the basement where he was working on his fourth boat. As soon as he turned on the light he saw a gun with the clip next to it on his work table along with a manila folder that read: Discloser. He turned around and saw Evelyn leaning against one of the sawhorses drinking a cola. "You should really lock your house door. Just FYI."

"Don't need to." Gibbs said setting his food down and pulled out a carton. "Is there a reason why you're here corporal Spears?"

"Sign the discloser agreement and I'll tell you." Gibbs looked up at Evelyn before down at the folder. "I talked to my boyfriend's boss and he agreed that you would have a bigger understanding of what my unit does and I'll be able to tell you what happened between me and Brent." She watched Gibbs open the file and looked over the form "Unfortunately you were the only one to get clearance."

Gibbs looked up to stare at the young marine, "Agent DiNozzo lead a double life that you didn't even know about and on top of that he was 'killed' in a car explosion, Agent McGee writes crime novel books, and Agent David is a former Mossad agent. Director Vance knows that you are getting clearance but that's it. The information that you get is to be used how you see fit, but you can't say where you got the information."

Once Gibbs signed the papers and handed them back to Evelyn she tucked them into a messenger bag then said "The unit Flying Eagle was created around the time America joined the Second World War. Their focus was Operation Home Nest, what this unit was created to do was search and rescue behind enemy lines. Back then prisoners of war was common and civilians' families of soldiers were captured and threatened death if the soldier didn't either stop fighting or join the Axis. It took the person who formed the unit a couple of months to gather the necessary number of marines to create the unit, but once done the unit had rescued over five hundred thousand Allied soldiers and their families." The one thing is that Evelyn wasn't going to tell Gibbs that he was talking to the person who created the successful unit. He didn't need to know that just yet.

Gibbs listen intently to Evelyn go over the history of the mysterious unit. The marines knew it existed but not many knew how to get into the unit. Were you assigned or selected? "So how do you get into the unit?" Gibbs asked when Evelyn paused to catch her breath.

"Normally if you were at the top of your graduating class you would think that you get a chance in the Flying Eagle, but that's not the case. You have to be the best of the best in your chosen field, you had to be a top shot sniper to get in, the medics have to be able to keep a person alive in the field for a copious amount of time and make use of their surroundings to help keep their fellow soldiers alive, and so on. You're starting to get the idea?" Evelyn asked.

Gibbs nodded slowly taking a sip of the beer he didn't even know that he opened. "Once in the unit you were placed in teams of five or six each soldier the best in one thing coming together to form at least twenty teams at the current moment, and our assignments send us all over the world."

Evelyn then pulled out two files and handed them to Gibbs. "Anna Smith, a ten year old girl was taken from her school in broad daylight while her father was overseas. They wanted information that we didn't give and so they were going to sell her into the sex trade before we intercepted them." Gibbs opened the first file seeing a blond ten year old girl smiling at the photographer. "Mina Baker, a MI-5 agent that was working alongside the intelligent divisions was taken from her own home. It took England three months of fruitless searching before they asked America for help, we found her and rescued her within a week."

"So what happened between you and Brent?" Gibbs asked handing the files back to Evelyn.

The brunette sighed and leaned back on the sawhorse. She took a sip of her cola before saying "We were heading to Dubai my team and Brent's team. At first it was harmless flirtation which I didn't respond to. He didn't like that I guess he thought that I was supposed to fall into bed with him without a second thought. Then it escalated to insults, which wasn't a big deal till he basically said that I had a lover in every country so sleeping with him shouldn't be a problem. He said that in front of my commanding officer, so yes I punched him and broke his nose."

"But your CO didn't file any misdemeanors?" Gibbs asked.

Evelyn shook her head, "We were already in Dubai when it happened so Brent's CO sent him home we needed to focus on saving people not trying to get another notch in the proverbial bedpost. He's been back in the states longer than I have. The thing is Kelvin was also sent back home before we flew to the Amazon I don't know why though."

Gibbs was silent musing over the new information that he was given. Everything seems to come back onto Corporal Rachel Kelvin and Corporal Michael Brent, but he needed to dig deeper to figure out the truth of the case. As of now it doesn't look like Evelyn was capable or willing to kill Corporal Brent. Now all he had to do was send her come and call Ducky to take a second look and maybe have the mortician take a whack at Evelyn to see once and for all if she was willing to kill the man. That and try to get a hold of her medical record to see how long she's been recovering, but his gut was telling him that the soldier in front of him had nothing to do with Brent's death.

Then he noticed that Evelyn's right hand was shaking and a light sheen of sweat was appearing on her forehead. Her bright blue eyes were beginning to glaze over and she was trying to hold it in. "I'm going to let you get back to your boat." She said standing up wobbling a little bit before heading to the stairs.

"Can't stop seeing the faces." Gibbs said watching the young sniper stop at the base of the stairs. "Never gets easier."

Slowly Evelyn sat down on the stairs wrapping her good arm around her knees. "The faces are always constant. Before I take the shot and after I take the shot. It takes Demerol for them to go away, but after it flushes out of my system they come back. It frustrates Alfred to no end because he can't do anything except hold me while I try not to break." Gibbs got up and sat down next to Evelyn wrapping an arm carefully around her shoulders offering silent comfort.

The door leading to the basement was suddenly kicked in making the former sniper and current sniper jump in shock and look up towards the door that lead to the house as a loud voice proclaimed "The hero has arrived!"

Evelyn and Gibbs stared at the sand colored haired teen that held his 'heroic' poise at the top of the stairs. Evelyn turned to the gray haired agent and said "I'll make him fix the door."

"How about I order pizza?" Gibbs offered weakly knowing that it might be a while till he got the two teens out of his house.

"I'll pay." Evelyn offered then turned to America and said "Get started on fixing the door you broke."

"Awe but Evelyn." America whined watching the two climb the stairs and passed him.

"You broke it now you fix it and maybe you'll get pizza." Evelyn said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek "Get to work hero." America, spurred on by his historian calling him a hero, rushed down the stairs to get the necessary tools needed to fix the door and got to work underneath the watchful eye of Evelyn while Gibbs ordered a large pizza.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done!**

**I have anannouncement to make, after this story I will be taking a small break from the historian's (I say this when I already started another one _ ) but don't worry for the people who have been with me since the first story Set Fire to the World, I have other ideas that I want to get onto documents before they destroy the historian plot bunny...poor thing is being held hostage and the BTT haven't been able to rescue it...though there have been plenty of attempts...so bear with me I will probably update the next story (which will be a straight Hetalia one) sporaditcly while working on the other one(s?). So please tell me what you think and I hope everybody has a wonderful weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Can't Take Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Chapter Five:**

Newly promoted Corporal Jenny Cooper stood around five foot five inches, just an inch shorter than Evelyn, stepped into the elevator at the Navy Yard heading to the mortician, or as the security at the front called him 'Ducky' to let him borrow Evelyn's medical record. She prayed that the man didn't have duck lips. Stepping out of the elevator and into the bull pen she saw the two agents that had questioned her about Evelyn. Walking past them she stopped at a desk where a gray haired man was on the phone "I'm sorry." She said "I was wondering if you know where a Doctor Mallard is? I'm supposed to bring him a medical file."

"I'll take it to him." Gibbs said, after handing up on Ducky, holding his hand out to take the file from the ash blond girl. Kill two birds with one stone since Ducky asked him to come down.

"I can't do that I need to stay with the medical file." The girl said looking apologetic rather than condescending.

Gibbs stared at Jenny for figuring out that he was talking about Evelyn's medical file, standing up he led Jenny back to the elevator. Back into the elevator Gibbs looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye but didn't try to start a conversation, neither did she. Which was fine with him.

Stepping into the morgue Gibbs saw that Ducky had Brent's body back onto the autopsy table and was looking at the pale skin underneath a magnifying glass. "Ah Jethro just in time," Ducky said not looking up from the body.

"You said you had something Duck?" Gibbs asked walking towards the table with Jenny behind him.

"Yes I…oh you must be Corporal Cooper?" Ducky said finally looking up seeing the ash blond haired girl standing behind Gibbs trying not to look at the body on the table.

"Yes sir," Jenny answered glad to know that the man didn't have duck lips or anything remotely duck like. "You requested Corporal Spears' medical file only if the patient agreed and she has but you can only have this file for the day, you cannot make any photo copies of the file, you cannot take notes of the file, you cannot take pictures of the files, you cannot have your assistant perform any of the acts that I have stated before, and you cannot take the file home. Failure to adhere to the guidelines you are subjugated to be considered a threat to the patient and will be arrested." She paused in the speech and smiled at the elder doctor "but I highly doubt that you would do such things Doctor Mallard."

"You would be right my dear and you may call me Ducky everybody does." Ducky said accepting the file from Jenny.

"What did you want to show me Ducky?" Gibbs asked bringing the conversation back to the dead body, which the young girl was still trying not to look at.

"Ah yes you see here," Ducky pointed to the bruising on Brent's chest "someone was kneeling on the man's chest forcing the poison down his throat. Now Miss Spears is," Ducky opened the file and read "five foot six and one hundred and fifty pounds of what I presume muscle and bone. Now judging by the shape and depth of the bruising someone smaller and lighter was on Brent's chest during his untimely death."

"Corporal Kelvin is four foot nine." Jenny said in realization "Would that be the right height?"

"Yes it would." Ducky said closing the file and handing it back to Jenny.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Evelyn leaned back in the leather chair staring up at the ceiling. She was left to her own devices while waiting for the NCIS supposedly psychiatrist that wanted to see if she was capable of killing Brent. The funny thing was, Evelyn was capable of killing Brent, did she want to? With the given circumstances she would have if someone hasn't gotten to him first, but she wouldn't have left any evidence like the killer has done.

The door opened as an elder man walked into the room closing the door behind him. Evelyn straightened the chair and stood up out of habit "Ah hello dear I am Doctor Mallard but you may call me Ducky if you wish to." Ducky smiled at Evelyn who raised an eyebrow at the nickname and the familiarity of the said man.

"What did you do that made you get that nickname?" Evelyn asked sitting down at the same time as Ducky did, accepting the cup of water from the man.

"That has an interesting story behind it but now we are more interested in you." Ducky said smiling at Evelyn.

"I'm not that interesting." Evelyn said leaning back her hand absently moving to her shoulder rubbing it providing some relief from the soreness. "I'd rather hear about the nickname." So yea she was trying to prolong the session, she didn't believe in therapists. She lived in a time where people continued to live a normal life without having to be medicated or having to pay through the nose to talk to a stranger about any trauma that a person may have suffered.

Ducky chuckled and opened a blank notebook and uncapped the pen he looked up and for a moment saw pain that didn't have anything to do with her injured shoulder. It suddenly looked like she had been through many wars and faced many trials. Though with all that pain and trials he saw the strength that she had to continue to move forward in life, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared leaving a twenty year old marine with strangely familiar bright blue eyes.

"Is everything alright Ducky?" Evelyn asked pulling the doctor out of his small stupor.

"Yes, let's get started shall…your right hand in shaking." Ducky observed looking down at Evelyn's right hand which had begun to tremble slightly on top of the dark wood table. Evelyn moved her hand underneath the table but didn't comment on Ducky's observation.

* * *

England gently nudged his historian awake before gathering the paperwork that he brought along to help with the long flight to America's house for the next meeting. He turned back to his historian who was still in her seat rubbing her tired eyes. "Come on love, I thought that you were excited to see Evelyn again."

"If she's even going to show up." Leila grumbled but got up and picked up her bag.

England raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything he knew that Evelyn was back and that she wasn't going on another tour or be in the military. But he wasn't going to say anything since Evelyn wanted to tell that to Leila herself. Allowing Leila to lean against his arm they exit the plane.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Can't Take Me**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia or NCIS**

**Chapter Six:**

It was creepy seeing the huge room that is used for working out so empty but Evelyn was glad that she was the only one in the room. That meant that she didn't have to hold back as much, kicking off her shoes she stood in the middle of the mat and slowly began to stretch relishing in her muscles stretching and warming up. Once she was warmed up Evelyn began to slowly regain the muscle that she lost due to the injury. Her arm was weak and it felt weird with one arm with the normal strength and the other weak and limp like.

Rachel watched Evelyn move from simple one arm pushups to yoga to the mixed martial arts that they learned during boot camp. It was scary but interesting to watch. Rachel knew that if she was to take on Evelyn at her current state there wouldn't be a chance of survival. Rachel looked down at the syringe of Evelyn's blood along with other chemicals that will help the blood bind to Rachel's own. This would help her get onto the same level as the brunette in the workout room. Taking a deep breath Rachel found a vein and shoved the needle into her arm and deposited the serum into her system.

It didn't take long for the serum to take effect. Opening her brown eyes Rachel could see _everything_. Everything was sharper and information jumped out at her turning to Evelyn something whispered into her mind _Evelyn Mary White died in an explosion after the Second World War ended. America's historian._

Opening the door Rachel slipped into the room and carefully crept up behind Evelyn. Pulling out a combat knife she wrapped her arm around the brunette's neck and placed the knife at the base of her spine "Don't move."

Evelyn gripped her assailants arm her eyes widening when she realized that Rachel was the one pressing a knife into her head. "What are you doing Kelvin?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rachel answered.

"Doing something that you can't walk away from unless you _let me go_." Evelyn's persuasive voice glided over Rachel like silk making the other girl smirk.

"Nice try Spears but I'm just like you." Evelyn's eyes widen realizing what Rachel meant by that.

"You have no idea what you are doing Rachel it will kill you." Evelyn gasped feeling Rachel's arm tighten over her windpipe.

"Shut up you have no idea what I'm doing." Evelyn adjusted her grip on Rachel's arm as the other girl continued "It's simple really I'm going to kill you." Rachel knew she only had one chance to kill America's historian before the NCIS agents figure out who really killed Corporal Brent, and she was going to make every second count. "And I'm going to make it slow and…" pain exploded across Rachel's stomach as she smelled gun powder and the familiar copper sent of blood. Evelyn used this chance to rip herself from Rachel's grip and put some distance between them.

"The Civil War left a scar across America's stomach painful isn't it?" Evelyn asked watching Rachel kneel onto the mat while clutching her stomach. "Who ever gave you my blood failed to mention that as a historian you also can feel every single war that the nation has been through." She walked forward intending to take the combat knife, even though she had her own tucked underneath her sweatpants. Only to jump back gripping her arm where blood slowly began to drip down her forearm where the knife had connected to her flesh.

"Damn you!" Rachel growled glaring at Evelyn while trying not to hack up a lung. "I'll kill you!" she stumbled up and lunged towards Evelyn swinging the knife in a long arch.

"You aren't the first one." Evelyn snapped bending back to avoid the knife. "And you won't be the last." She knew that Rachel wouldn't be able to handle the Great Depression or any of two world wars that America when through. It was going to be bloody and painful for the other marine and Evelyn didn't even care for the girl anymore. She chose do inject the blood into her system so she was going to suffer the consequences for her actions. Cruel but it was reality that Evelyn went through every day.

Jenny watched the two fight shocked. Rachel wasn't even supposed to be on base, she heard that NCIS was making an arrest that had the girls name all over it. Though many not surprised, it was still a shock that one of their own had killed another member of their team and family. Once she saw that Evelyn and Rachel had brought out combat knives she turned and ran out of the building to get a signal to call agent Gibbs. Once outside she pulled out her phone and a card that she got and dialed the number not even giving the older man enough time to say hello as she said "Rachel is going after Evelyn in the workout room on base." She closed her phone and took off heading to the weapons room to grab a gun even though it was probably useless.

Rachel had to fight through the pain. It was unimaginable what she was feeling and she faintly wondered if Evelyn went through this every day of her life. Now that Evelyn had her own combat knife they were on equal playing field. She was making some headway against the historian there was a still bleeding gash on Evelyn's forearm, a black eye was forming, and as an added bonus Rachel managed to slam her boot covered foot onto Evelyn's right knee, loving the sound of breaking bone. However Evelyn proved to be resilient. In turn Evelyn broke Rachel's nose, stabbed her in the thigh, also given her a black eye, and came close to breaking her neck.

The blue mat was slowly turning black with the blood slowly mixing together from the fight, and neither one was going to show defeat. At the moment they stood five feet from each other catching their breath and planning their next move. "Why did you do it?"

Caught off guard Rachel stared at America's historian for a moment before Evelyn elaborated "Why did you kill Brent?"

"He was a liability." Rachel answered twirling the knife in her hand before going in to attack.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee skidded into the parking lot that led to the workout room where they saw Jenny stop to stare at the team as they quickly got out of the car, but that wasn't the only person grinding into the parking lot. A cherry red mustang screeched into the lot shocking the agents before familiar wheat colored hair teen jumped out and ran past them towards Jenny, who apparently was holding the door for the teen, but they quickly followed. No words were exchanged as all six carrying guns.

Gibbs and Ziva slammed open the doors guns raised. They stopped staring at the center of the room in shock both Rachel and Evelyn was on the floor and not moving.

America shot past the two agents glancing long enough at Rachel to see milky eyes staring at nothing before turning to his historian who was barely breathing. "Call an ambulance." America heard Gibbs order as he carefully picked up his historian being mindful of all the cuts and bruises frowning when he somehow made her whimper then noticing that her right knee didn't look right.

"We don't have time for an ambulance, Bethesda hospital is closer if you're willing to escort us." America said walking back to them nodding to Jenny who appeared next to him holding a gym bag and an arm full of white towels. At Gibbs's nod America brushed past the NCIS agents and headed to his still rumbling car and carefully placed Evelyn in the back seat allowing Jenny to climb in the back to at least attempt to stop the bleeding.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Without any concern about his suite, if any consideration France took him shopping so that should say something about the suite America was wearing at the moment, he stood up to greet the agents hiding the tremors in his hands with a blinding smile on his face "Eve's in surgery right."

"Right now?" Ziva asked with a raised eyebrow "She's was brought here four hours ago."

"She gets a special doctor that had to be flown in." America said dismissively, not that he was going to mention that Evelyn's surgeon was her mother that was pulled from a medical conference to work on her daughter or that once she saw her daughter's condition tore America a new one. Thank god that England wasn't there to witness that, the British nation didn't need new arsenal to yell at him during the world meeting. "Anybody want coffee?" America asked finally taking note at the strange stares that he was getting from the agents that had left to go back to the 'crime scene'. Little did they know that it wasn't going to be their case for much longer America pulled strings like a puppeteer to get the case to be permanently burned. Evelyn's unit didn't need that scrutiny in their files.

"Mr. Jones, a Sir Kirkland is calling me yelling about you running out of a meeting suddenly?" Jenny Cooper said holding the phone far enough to save her eardrums as the group could faintly hear a British voice yelling into the phone. "Do you want me to tell you that you stepped out?"

"Uh…please?" America begged his eyes shining with crocodile tears. Jenny, whose last day was that day and already had changed from her BDU's (that was covered with Evelyn's blood) to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, rolled her eyes but held the phone at a relatively safe distance and said "I'm sorry but Mr. Jones has stepped out do you want me to take a message?"

"_Alfred F. Jones you answer this bloody phone right now or I swear you will live to regret it you bloody git!"_

* * *

**Mad Iggy is mad :D This would have been the last chapter but I was feeling nice and typed up another chapter. So please tell me what you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Can't Take Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or NCIS!**

**Chapter Seven: Epilogue**

Tony was bored. He didn't even understood why he was playing guard duty with Ziva, well he did understand that if Brent and Kelvin were sent to kill Evelyn Spears (who was now retired corporal) there might be more people gunning after the girl, but the question was why? Why was someone targeting a simple marine? Tony didn't have the answers but he was determined to find out.

"Excuse me," a feminine British voice said startling Tony while Ziva just raised an eyebrow, Tony turned around seeing a dirty blond with ocean blue eyes holding a damp coat in one hand and get well soon balloons in the other, and he was loving the sound of her voice. "I was told I needed to talk to you about leaving the balloons for Evelyn."

"And you are?" Ziva asked as her partner had gone somewhat crossed eyed listening to the girl speak.

"Leila King," the girl, Leila, answered easily pulling out a burgundy colored passport and handed it to Ziva who saw the typical English coat of arms on the cover with gold lettering: UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITIAN AND NORTHERN IRELAND above the coat of arms. Opening the passport Ziva saw the same girl on the photo that was also standing patiently in front of them.

Ziva handed the passport back to Leila and said "Unfortunately Evelyn is asleep and shouldn't be woken up."

"That's quite alright I just came here to drop off the balloons, I have a meeting to get back to it's not a wise idea to leave a bunch of multicultural people alone in a room without some order for very long and since Evelyn is out of commission I'm in charge of the meeting." Leila said quietly walking into the room setting the brightly colored objects in one corner of the room out of the way in case any nurses or doctors come in to check on their patient.

"Meeting?" Tony asked after Ziva slapped him over the head "What meeting?"

Leila raised an eyebrow and said "The meeting with the representatives of the countries. I'm one of the two representatives for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and Evelyn is one of the two representatives of the United States of America." She looked at the two and asked "Did no one tell you who you were really watching over?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other before Ziva asked "How is it possible that she's a representative _and_ a marine?"

"Well Evelyn was more focused on being a marine instead of being a representative with Alfred, you've met him earlier. Until not at least, her retirement of the marines is so that she can focus on being the best representative that she can be for America." Leila explained.

"Marines don't retire." Gibbs said from behind Tony and Ziva.

Leila smiled and said "I've been told that, personally I think she's off her rockers becoming a marine but as a friend I'm proud of her. Thank you for watching over her you have no idea how much she means to everybody." With that she turned around and walked back to the front leaving the team to stare into the room where Evelyn was hooked up to softly beeping machines.

* * *

"_Guten Tag_, the awesome Anya is here to make Evelyn's day brighter!" Gibbs looked up from his magazine to see a girl with long pale blond hair grinning cockily while a Hispanic girl was standing behind the self proclaimed Anya smiling and holding a basket.

A quick ID check later and checking the basket, which turned out to be a bunch of tomatoes for Anya and the Hispanic girl, who's ID said was Erin, to snack on while talking to Evelyn. And Gibbs let the three girls talk with privacy.

"How's the meeting going?" Evelyn asked while staring longingly at the tomato Erin was eating happily.

"What do you expect? Everybody is fighting as always…except for America surprisingly enough." Anya answered tapping the bed spread where she had sat at the foot of Evelyn's hospital bed.

"Well his historian is in the hospital again, Spain had said that he would be acting like America if it was me in the hospital." Erin said after licking her fingers clean of the tomato juice.

"How is he acting?" Evelyn asked.

"Like a kicked puppy." Erin said "Even Switzerland's historian was tempted to hug the nation, and he doesn't really like America."

"Man I wish I could see that." Evelyn sighed leaning back into the bed while Anya and Erin laughed.

Several days later Evelyn was released once her knee brace had come in and was loaded up with medicine that left her loopy and silly, but still lucid enough to visit NCIS. Hopping into the bull pen she was greeted by the former Mossad agent and Tony. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for wasting NCIS's time."

"How so?" Tony asked attracting the attention from McGee and Gibbs.

"The problem with Brent and Kelvin." Evelyn said.

"It's our job" Gibbs answered.

"What about the internal investigation?" McGee asked.

"What internal investigation?"

The agents looked at each other before Tony elaborated "The investigation about being traitors in the secretive unit."

Evelyn looked confused as she said "There are no orders for an internal investigation Brent and Kelvin had died in a car accident."

Not it was the agent's turn to look confused "but Kelvin had tried to kill you after she killed Brent." Ziva said pointing to Evelyn's knee brace.

"I fell off a low building in Afghanistan." Evelyn said looking at the agents strangely "Are you sure we are talking about the same incident here?" the elevator opened as Alfred hopped out and walked over to Evelyn.

"Ready babe?" America asked. Evelyn nodded and waved at the agents one last time before America lead the historian away from the shell shocked team. Once the door to the elevator closed McGee went back to his computer and tried to access the recently closed case.

"Boss the case is gone." McGee said looking up to his team.

"Is it really fair that we had the case removed from their system?" Evelyn asked once the door closed while leaning against the back wall.

"It's not a good idea to have the unit that you created during the Second World War, that do what they do, to have any paperwork that isn't on any secured computers. Especially if it has any connections to a murder investigation." America answered.

"I feel bad about lying to them though." Evelyn said.

"Yea same here." America said before grinning "So can we go to McDonalds?"

Evelyn stared at her nation before she began to laugh.

"Dude I'm being serious! I'm starving!"

* * *

**Fin!**

**Well I don't remember if I told everybody this or not on this story, I'm taking a little hiatius for the historians (even though I have an idea for LOTRO (ten points for you if you know what I'm talking about)) to work on another story called American Heart, its a Fem!AmericaXEngland story almost like a colective of one shots but there's a plot within it. I read a story that was talking about world events and how England would react to them and mine is sorta of the same (but how America would react to events) but more of a plot and eventual US/UK or in some cases UK/US where, yes, England tops :D.**

**Oh come on, England was once an Empire and a pirate, you can't tell me that he wouldn't have bouts of Empireness.**

**So if you are interested be on the look out for American Heart.**

**Thank you for all who reviewed!**


End file.
